In a conventional POS terminal, when an article code of an article purchased by a customer is inputted, sales data of this article is registered in a memory. However, at this time, the registration of the sales data is not finalized yet. Therefore, editing of the sales data such as undo or discount is possible.
When a next article code is inputted or a subtotal key is operated to input a subtotal, the registration of the sales data is finalized. The sales data cannot be edited after the registration is finalized. Therefore, in the case of making a discount on an article for which the registration of its sales data is finalized, a cashier first carries out an operation to undo the registered sales data. Next, the cashier registers the sales data of this article again. Immediately after that, the cashier carries out an operation for discount.
In this manner, with the conventional article sales data processing apparatus, complicated operations are required in order to modify sales data with its registration finalized. Solutions are demanded.